Ese Maldito Día
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT. El Cell Game ha terminado, otra vez la victoria nos sonríe, pero para Vegeta es apenas el inicio de una nueva crisis


Los personajes son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

**Ese Maldito Día**

_No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por si mismo su propio camino _

_Shakespeare_

Comienza a atardecer, la victoria una vez más se hace presente, aunque los corazones de los guerreros se sienten envueltos por la derrota y el luto, si, de nuevo se salvó la hermosa Tierra, ¿pero a qué precio? Los valerosos combatientes mejor conocidos como los Z senshi se dirigen al Sagrado Templo en donde otra vez tratarán de dar algo de paz a sus mentes solventando algunas de las pérdidas, el gran dios Dragón como siempre soluciona los problemas con su típico "_eso es muy fácil"_… Fácil, la palabra por si misma es un insulto después de los acontecimientos recientes. Al menos muchas vidas han sido recuperadas, pero no la del gran peleador que una vez más da su vida desinteresadamente por salvar la de muchos otros.

Sin embargo, no todos los valerosos guerreros han ido a presenciar el milagro al Templo, hay uno de ellos que todavía no se siente parte de ese grupo y al que todavía se le hace difícil el solo hecho de respirar el mismo aire de los demás Z senshi. El gran príncipe saiyajin ahora a penas podía volar… fue risible el intento de Piccolo por tenderle una mano, primero preferiría morir antes que aceptar su ayuda. Sus heridas físicas eran de consideración no obstante las heridas de su orgullo y de su propia alma parecían mil veces más difíciles de sanar…

Volaba lento, tomó la dirección contraria al Templo es decir la dirección a su casa, _¿su casa?_ Hasta le parecía extraño tener un lugar al que regresar… la desesperación lo invadía por innumerables razones. "_No volveré a luchar"_, esa fue la más terrible declaración que un guerrero como él pudo haber hecho, lo había dicho en voz alta mas no había nadie que lo escuchara…

Paró en una isla a descansar… Capsule Corporation estaba lejos y con sus heridas le era difícil llegar hasta allí, eso lo hacía sentir más avergonzado aún. Talvez era mejor no regresar, todos estarían mejor sin él… ahora que no le quedaba nada en la vida como guerrero, ¿que tenía? _nada_ y esa respuesta aunque no lo reconociera, lo aterraba.

¿Debía volver? ¿Como le daría la cara?, ¿como la vería a los ojos y le explicaría que dejó morir a su hijo?, ¿como?… "_No, no volveré, nada me queda si no tengo motivo para luchar… ¡Maldito Kakarotto! ¿Por qué tenías que morirte? Eres sólo un imbécil, ya no podré derrotarte si estás muerto, fui inútil, un estorbo para los demás, ese chiquillo me salvó la vida, ¡Mejor me hubiera dejado morir! ¡Morir como un guerrero y no vivir como un perdedor! ¡¡¡Malditos sean los dos!!! –_gritó lleno de furia en la pequeña isla deshabitada-

La reaparición de un ki familiar le hizo detenerse_ "Parece que le han revivido" _Su corazón latió con intensidad_, "¿Acaso me importa a mí que hayan revivido al mocoso?, no, no me importa, ni siquiera es mi verdadero hijo, es cierto que casi perdí la razón cuando Cell lo mató, pero fue porque mi orgullo de guerrero estaba en juego, me interese o no, él es mi hijo… me pertenece y solo yo tenía derecho a disponer de su vida, ¡¡Maldito Cell!!, yo debía haberte derrotado, algún día nos veremos en el Infierno y te haré pagar por todo... No, ya no volveré a luchar… ya no tengo fuerzas… no es necesario"_

Reanudó su vuelo, tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos de su mente, no quería pensar, sólo quería dormir, descansar, _"Si, iré a… a casa… ya no me importa nada, si decido marcharme no será hoy, hoy ya no puedo hacer más"_

-------------------------

Bulma no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas, una vez más uno de sus seres queridos perdía la vida en esas terribles batallas… Goku… la imagen de su más preciado amigo de la infancia se dibujaba en su memoria… El anciano Roshi no fue capaz de decirle el dueño del otro ki desaparecido, no era necesario que sufriera en vano pues de todas maneras el chico sería revivido. La mujer pensó en los otros dos hombres que le importaban… "_Debo irme maestro, esperaré a Vegeta y a Trunks en casa"_- dijo aún con lágrimas, pero ahora con la desesperación de saber por la suerte de su propia familia-

-------------------------

Entró por la ventana de su habitación, quería evitar las miradas necias de sus suegros que de seguro lo llenarían de preguntas inoportunas y de cuidados no solicitados. La habitación estaba vacía, en parte le alegró no tener que enfrentarla, no quería ver a nadie… pero entonces ¿que demonios hacia en esa casa…? en ese cuarto… en esa cama… Las preguntas seguían apareciendo en su mente sin respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera fue conciente del momento en que automáticamente se recostó en ese lecho.

La verdad estaba muy cansado como para jugar su rutina de auto-engañarse, sólo quería verla, que ella viniera y curara sus heridas como siempre lo hace, que le regañé por descuidarse y que con sus tibias palabras le haga sentir mejor de nuevo… ¡Demonios! ¿En realidad deseaba eso?… ¡A la mierda el orgullo y las poses de poderoso príncipe! En este oscuro día solo quería apoyo y sabía que ella era la única persona en todo el maldito Universo que podía dárselo…

Se maldijo a si mismo por pensar así, no podía dejarse humillar de nuevo, suficiente tuvo con Cell, Kakarotto y Gohan, todos se habían empeñado en humillarlo ese día, ese día en que su orgullo ya no sería el mismo… Se levantó de la cama a duras penas _"No… si quiero conservar el poco orgullo que me queda, debo marcharme, no permitiré que ella me vea así, no, hoy he tenido suficiente, mi tiempo de estadía en este_ _planeta ha terminado… no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me iré antes de que ella regrese…"_

-------------------------

Llegó corriendo buscando a sus familiares, preguntó a sus padres si habían visto a alguno de los dos hombres que buscaba y al obtener una respuesta negativa, un presentimiento la guío hacia su propia habitación, esa que supuestamente compartía con el hombre al que ama, aunque en realidad la palabra compartir quedaba grande en la afirmación. Dejó al pequeño niño en brazos de su madre y guiada por sus instintos casi tenía la certeza de encontrarlo en ese lugar…

-------------------------

El esfuerzo por ponerse en pie lo había agotado de nuevo… debía irse pero no podía. Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera la había oído entrar, ni siquiera sintió su diminuto ki acercarse… ya no podía huir de su mirada, ya era tarde…

_-¡Vegeta!, por Kami, ¿Estás bien? –_le dijo en un suspiro, mientras corría hacia él conteniendo las traicioneras lágrimas-

_-Estoy Bien… ya me iba _–le dijo aparentando indiferencia y apartando la mirada, aunque su tono no sonó tan de ultimátum como el acostumbrado-

_-Ni lo pienses, ¿A dónde crees que vas en esas condiciones? ¡Acuéstate ahora mismo que voy a curarte esas heridas!_ -usó su tono autoritario al tiempo que rezaba internamente para que por una vez él le obedeciera sin mucha discusión-

Para su sorpresa no hubo respuesta, él sumisamente se recostó de nuevo en la cama, simplemente esperando sus cuidados, ella notó algo diferente en su rostro, esa angustia de la que había sido testigo en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo decidió que no era momento para interrogatorios. De todas maneras estaba segura de que no habría respuesta a sus preguntas…

Él no quería aceptarlo pero el sólo hecho de verla le producía una extraña tranquilidad, con todos los pensamientos que le rodeaban había otro que casi siempre lograba suprimir pero que esa noche le era imposible evadir. Esas preguntas siempre le atormentaban, pero hoy no tenía fuerza para ignorarlas _¿Por qué le permito que me trate así? ¿Por qué no me he largado de este planeta o más aún porque no lo he volado en mil pedazos? ¿Por qué me consuela? ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que no le da nada a cambio? ¿Cómo puede amar a un asesino como yo?"_

La joven regresó con su ya conocido botiquín, sabía que debía curarlo ella misma pues mientras estuviera conciente no aceptaría que lo viera un médico, él obedientemente se quitó la armadura, la camisa y los guantes. Las heridas eran poco profundas pero incontables, mientras le ponía el ardiente alcohol y los vendajes trataba de descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hombre, podía estar pensando en tantas cosas, sin embargo había algo que la sorprendía más, y era que desde que llegó no la había mirado a los ojos, parecería un detalle sin importancia pero para ella era de gran significado, aún cuando él no acostumbraba a demostrarle cariño ni con hechos ni con palabras, cuando la veía a los ojos le era posible ver un atisbo de afecto hacia ella. Era casi imperceptible pero en realidad había llegado a conocerlo un poco y sabía que esas miradas decían mucho más que cualquier palabra que de todas maneras nunca pronunciaría…

El silencio la estaba trastornando… es cierto él era una persona de pocas palabras pero es que sólo le había dado dos frases en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera se había quejado por los vendajes, ni por nada, no le había pedido comida, no le había pedido quedarse solo, nada, sólo miraba al vacío mientras ella lo curaba. Decidió que era suficiente, debía preguntarle algo, que además la tenía intranquila…

-_Vegeta, ¿dime en donde se encuentra Trunks_? –comenzó con timidez, esperando una respuesta grosera-

Él dudó unos instantes sobre la respuesta a esa pregunta, para luego por fin hablar:

-_Siento que su ki se acerca, pronto llegará _-como siempre su tono cortante-

-_Pero… ¿se encuentra bien, verdad?_ –le preguntó nerviosa pues al ver el estado en que él se encontraba, imaginaba el de su hijo-

-_Si, murió durante la batalla, pero ya fue revivido_ –le soltó sin compasión, en definitiva siempre hablaba de frente-

Bulma se sintió descompuesta, palideció de sólo pensar que su pequeño hijo murió, podían haberlo revivido pero en su mente se cruzaron mil imágenes de cómo pudo ser… Vegeta compendió su estado y de nuevo alejó la mirada, esperaba mil reproches por parte de ella, en realidad se sentía como basura y una parte de él necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

Ella solo se sumió en un trance y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran solas, ya había llorado bastante ese día, primero por su querido amigo Goku y ahora por su hijo… Sin embargo por su mente no pasó la necesidad de reproches, bastaba ver a ese hombre que tenía enfrente con la cabeza baja como nunca la mantenía, para comprender sus sentimientos, esos que estaba segura no le expresaría en voz alta…

Vegeta la veía llorar sin decir nada, no intentaría confortarla, talvez hoy no era por la misma razón de siempre: querer parecer duro, sino porque si la abrazaba estaba seguro de que las lágrimas lo traicionarían a él también, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Sin embargo, ella acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, lo abrazó, sabía que su querido príncipe necesitaba su cariño, se sentía tonta por ponerse tan sentimental cuando debía ser fuerte, su hombre ahora la necesitaba, lo abrazó fuerte sin reservas, sin reproches, sin esperar nada a cambio como siempre que le daba su amor, nunca esperando retribución… pero hoy fue distinto… él la abrazó, era obvio que deseaba su confort, era la primera vez que Bulma se permitía llorar en esos brazos fuertes, tan fuertes que la hacían sentir protegida y que a pesar de lo que pasó la hacían sentir que ni el mismo Cell regresando del Infierno podría hacerle daño mientras él la abrazara.

_-Ya ha llegado Trunks_ –expresó con el hilo de voz que podía quedarle en un esfuerzo desesperado porque se marchara-

Ella lo observó adivinando sus deseos y entendiendo que quería estar solo, asintió limpiando sus lágrimas y separándose del abrazo

-_Vendré dentro de un rato, por favor prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese, debes recuperarte –_su tono ahora era suave, suplicante, casi nunca le hablaba de esa manera-

Ante el silencio, pudo interpretarlo como un sí, siempre que no le respondiera ella daba la propuesta como aceptada. Lo miró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación y de nuevo lo vio cabizbajo, ausente, encerrado en su propio mundo, un mundo que para esos momentos debía ser de pesadilla... Bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hijo.

_-¡¡Trunks!! _–gritó abriendo la puerta principal antes de que el muchacho siquiera la tocara-

_-¡¡Mamá!!_ –se sorprendió-

_-¡¡Mi niño!! ¡¡Gracias a Kami que estás bien!! ¡¡Déjame revisarte!!_ –exclamaba con emoción, primero abrazándolo y luego revisándolo detalladamente en busca de heridas, justo como solo la madre de un guerrero puede hacerlo-

_-Estoy bien, no te preocupes mamá_ –contestó sonrojado por la profunda inspección de esa contraparte de su madre-

_-¿No estás herido? –_inquirió preocupada al ver deplorable estado de la resistente ropa de combate que ella misma fabricó-

_-No, Dende me curó, no te preocupes más –_le sonrió recordando en ella a su propia madre, parece que los años y los golpes de la vida no la habían cambiado tanto-

_-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, ahora vas a cambiarte esa ropa y a comer apropiadamente para que recuperes todas tus fuerzas _–ahora usaba un tono autoritario aún más similar al de su contraparte-

_-Si… mamá debo decirte algo –_su voz se tornó sombría, no querría ser él quien le contara lo sucedido pero merecía saberlo-

_-Hijo, descansa por hoy, mañana podrás contarme lo que quieras _–volvía a sonreírle, no quería que le recordara los momentos tristes de la batalla-

_-Mañana me iré _–el tono definitivo no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos, ni a persuasiones-

_-¿Tan pronto? _–lo miró con tristeza renovada, para ella Miriai Trunks era su hijo también y lo extrañaría a pesar de tener al pequeño-

_-Si, debo resolver mis propios asuntos, cada momento que paso aquí mi propio tiempo es vulnerable _–sus ojos se llenaron de rabia al sólo recordar que el hogar que le esperaba no estaba tan cálido como el de este tiempo, y que los androides deberían estar haciendo de las suyas por su ausencia-

_-Desearía que nunca te fueras pero lo entiendo, estoy segura de que ahora los vencerás sin problemas _–su seguridad era sorprendente, ella se jactaba de entender de batallas y sabía de sobra el poder que ahora su hijo poseía-

_-Pero quería decirte algunas cosas sobre la batalla… _–otra vez intentaba decirle las terribles noticias sobre la muerte de Goku-

_-No es necesario, yo sé lo que ha pasado, estuve con el maestro Roshi y él me dio varios detalles _–su voz se quebró de nuevo, eso era algo que quería olvidar al menos por el momento-_ Además… _-iba a decirle que Vegeta le habló de su muerte pero se contuvo, quizás no deseaba que Trunks supiera que estaba ahí-

_-¿Además? _–preguntó el chico ante la pausa que se prolongaba-

_-Nada, no me prestes atención, ve a ducharte mientas te preparo algo de comer –_trataba de recobrar de nuevo la compostura, de todas maneras a Goku no le gustaría que sufrieran por él-

_-No, gracias mamá, pero con todo lo que he visto hoy no tengo nada de apetito _–el pobre Trunks recordaba desde el nacimiento de los Cells juniors, la expulsión de C-18, hasta el herrumbroso sabor de la sangre en su boca-

_-Pero debes comer para _recuperarte –seguía insistiendo, pues nunca un saiyajin que conociera le había rechazado comida-

_-Después, ahora prefiero ducharme, te repito que estoy muy bien, mejor ve a atenderlo a él _–le dijo con la sonrisa permanente que tenía para su madre-

_-¿Cómo dices? _–preguntó confundida-

_-He logrado sentir su ki, se nota que está débil, sé que aunque no lo demuestre apreciará tus cuidados _–era obvio a quien se refería, en el poco tiempo que se relacionó con su padre, había logrado conocerlo un poco-

-_Entiendo lo que dices, bien, descansa un poco, pero luego te buscaré de nuevo para que comas, no creas que se me va a olvidar _-otra vez le robó un abrazo que sorprendió al joven, la verdad al verlo y pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido solo quería consolarlo y protegerlo como protegía al pequeñito-

-_Gracias por todo, mamá_ –le dijo casi inaudiblemente al verla alejarse, Bulma por un momento sintió que esa frase no era para ella sino para quien le aguardaba en el futuro-

-------------------------

Bulma se detuvo en la puerta de su propia habitación, sentía como si de alguna manera entrar sin tocar era como faltarle el respeto, esta vez no estaba para nada segura de cómo debía actuar, ella siempre lo había apoyado, a pesar de lo mal que la relación se ponía en ocasiones, ella sabía como tratarlo para arreglar las cosas, pero en estos momentos sentía que no podía adivinar lo que el saiya necesitaba.

Al fin se decidió a entrar, lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado momentos atrás, parecía que no se había movido ni un milímetro, le costó escoger las palabras, pero sabía que era ella la que debía hablar…

_-¿Cómo te sientes? _–preguntó con un deje de prudencia-

_-A diferencia de algunos, estoy vivo _–las respuestas ácidas volvían, esa era una buena señal-

_-En una batalla tan terrible, ese simple hecho es una victoria –_en el fondo odiaba la posibilidad de que él se alegrara por la muerte de Goku-

_-No hables de lo que no conoces, morir es un mejor resultado a veces _–su tono comenzaba a sonar furioso-

_-¿Preferirías haber muerto como Goku? Eso es una estupidez _–la joven comenzaba a fastidiarse-

_-Veo que te enteraste de lo de Kakarotto, morir de esa manera si es una estupidez, dar su vida por terrícolas mal agradecidos que no valen nada _–el rencor de sus palabras era evidente, estaba furioso pero no era fácil saber con quien-

-_Aunque lo intentarás profundamente, nunca vas a ser capaz de comprender a Goku, él era una hermosa persona que vivía por cuidar de los demás_

-_Claro que lo entiendo, lo único bueno de eso es que vivió y murió peleando, por más estúpida y sin sentido que haya sido su muerte_ –el rencor de sus palabras era inconfundible-

-_Sabes que… ¡púdrete en tu odio! yo me largo, si crees que voy a seguir escuchándote ensuciar la memoria de mi amigo, estás equivocado –hace ademán de irse pero se detiene-_

_-Todos ustedes están locos, ¿Cómo quieres que entienda lo que él hizo? Es imposible que alguien dé su vida por otros, es imposible que no le importe su propia vida, ser el más fuerte, derrotar a todos los demás –ahora su tono era más bajo-_

_Estás hablando por ti, Goku era distinto, no era un egocéntrico principito sin corazón _–le gritó furiosa pero con tristeza-

_Todo eso ya no importa, ya nada tiene sentido –le señaló casi en un susurro-_

_¿Qué significa eso? –seguí furiosa pero también bajó la voz-_

_-Me he expresado claramente: ya no me importa nada, mi única razón de ser ha muerto en esa batalla, nunca podré vengarme de él, nunca podré tener el placer de destruirlo con mis propias manos y hacerle pagar por todas las desdichas que me ha traído, sin eso ya mi existencia no tiene sentido_

_-¿Acaso eso es lo único que te importa en todo el mundo? –le preguntó aterrada, pero sabiendo la respuesta-_

_-¿Acaso existe algo más importante que la posibilidad de reestablecer mi honor como guerrero? No hay nada más, no es necesario que entrene, ni que me haga más fuerte _–se había sentado en la cama y su mirada se perdía en las nubes que se veían a través de la ventana-

_-¿Vas a darte por vencido, dejar que otros te superen? ¡Eso es ser cobarde! Y si algún defecto en el mundo pensé que no tenías es la cobardía, ¡debes luchar, tu siempre has querido ser el mejor! _-ahora estaba aterrada pues esta conversación era la última que esperaba-

_-No tengo que probarle nada a nadie, además ¿quién dice que mi destino era ser guerrero? _–Parecía una pregunta retórica-

_-No lo sé, eso del destino es difícil de descifrar _–comenzó en tono pensativo_- ¡¡Talvéz porque eres el príncipe de una raza guerrera!! ¡¡¿Eso no te da un indicio?!! ¿Que ibas a ser?... ¿Ingeniero? _–terminó gritando sarcásticamente-

_-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí _–le dijo sin ánimo de discutir, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana-

_-Puedes largarte como siempre, corre como el cobarde que eras, ¿que vas a hacer? esconderte debajo de una roca –le acusó-_

… _-sin decir nada más, saltó por el balcón sin mirarla-_

_-y por cierto, espero que al menos seas lo suficiente hombre para estar aquí mañana pues Trunks regresa a su tiempo y le romperías el corazón si no estás presente_ –gritó al viento, esperando que la escuchara, después salió rápidamente de esa habitación y se fue a su laboratorio a desahogarse en soledad-

Lloró amargamente, Vegeta era tan difícil de tratar: por un momento sintió una verdadera conexión con él, creyó que con su apoyo y su incondicional amor podría sacarlo de cualquier abismo en que se encontrara, pero la reciente conversación solo le confirmaba el hecho de que ese saiyajin tenía el corazón vacío, no sentía ni sentiría nunca nada por ella y sus esfuerzos seguirían siendo en vano; lo amaba tanto que odiarlo le partía el alma, solo quería ayudarlo, hacerle ver que hay un mundo ahí afuera, un mundo de colores que ella podía mostrarle, pero él solo quería hundirse en el odio, el rencor y la desesperación…

En la terraza Vegeta realmente se hundía cada vez más, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza física ni espiritual para irse lejos, tantos sentimientos encontrados lo estaban obsesionando, el más destructivo de todos: el odio, odiaba a Kakarotto por morir sin saldar cuentas con él, a Gohan por superarle, a Cell por las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar, a Piccolo por ofrecerle su ayuda, a Trunks del futuro por haber venido a fastidiarlos, al pequeño Trunks por haber nacido, a la mujer que debería amar la odiaba porque le recordaba lo horrible que era, lo que provocaba el desenlace de todo… se dio cuenta de que en realidad se odiaba a si mismo.

Detestaba su debilidad, su cobardía de estar lamentándose, se avergonzaba de su anterior decisión de dejar de luchar, pero no iba a volver atrás. Ahora había tomado otra decisión, una que de seguro le traería paz: Abandonaría este horrible planeta que solo desgracias le había traído, no sabía a donde iría ni que iba a hacer, pero desaparecer era la mejor de sus opciones, esperaría a que Trunks se fuera para no tener que lidiar con sus berrinches, así que mañana sería el día, el chiquillo se largaría para su tiempo y él hacia la oscuridad de la galaxia, de todas maneras la oscuridad siempre había sido su más fiel compañera…

-------------------------

En la habitación que Bulma había arreglado para él, Trunks repasaba muchas cosas en su mente, le parecía increíble todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, pasó de ser alguien sin esperanzas a viajar por el tiempo para crearse algunas, recordó a su madre que de seguro le aguardaba ansiosa ¡tenía tanto que contarle!

Aunque en su corazón rezó profundamente porque aún estuviera con vida, el haberla dejado sola lo torturaba, era la única razón que tenía para quedarse en su hogar, de lo contrario preferiría vivir en este tiempo, en donde su otro yo viviría un mundo tan distinto, tan feliz, tan libre de problemas. Se regañó a si mismo, no podría alterar el destino de esa manera, suficiente había hecho con violar las dimensiones y arreglarlas a su conveniencia…

Las estrellas en el horizonte empezaban a competir con las luces de la ciudad, la Capital del Oeste ganaba la batalla, Trunks recordó su propio hogar en donde la devastada ciudad no había podido recuperarse nunca y donde las estrellas si eran visibles a falta de luz artificial que probara la existencia de civilización humana.

Decidió buscar a su padre por última vez, quería verlo una vez más antes de partir, no tenía nada que decirle pero no podía dejar este mundo atrás sin despedirse primero. Sintió su ki muy cerca y se aprestó a seguirlo

_-¿Qué quieres?_ –le cuestionó con su habitual tono frío sin voltearlo a ver-

_-Solo quería ver si estabas bien_ –ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su impulsividad de buscarlo-

-_Sobreviví_ –le respondió con indiferencia y sin voltear a mirarlo-

_-Ya veo, mañana temprano regreso a mi tiempo_ –no tenía otra cosa que decirle-

_-Supongo que ya no tendrás ningún problema con las chatarras _

-_Ahora los derrotaré fácilmente_ –denotaba gran confianza-

-_No olvides al Cell de tu época –_un ojo experimentado adivinaría que casi le daba consejos-

_-Si, a él también lo destruiré –_cerró el puño con convicción-

-_Podrás vengarte, tienes suerte _

_-Parecerá extraño pero esta vez coincido contigo _–es cierto que la venganza no le parecía buena, pero en este caso podía sentirle el gusto-

El silencio se apoderó de la incómoda conversación, había tantas otras cosas que podían decirse y sin embargo no lo hacían, el más joven por temor y el otro por orgullo.

Tras unos segundos Trunks vió que nada más se diría y se dispuso a irse, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron

_-Trunks, desciendes de la más poderosa familia saiyajin, nunca olvides eso_ –le dijo con seriedad pero sin presentar ninguna emoción que explicara el verdadero significado de esa oración-

-_Nunca lo olvidaré… papá_ –le dijo en un suspiro-

"_Suerte"_ –pensó el príncipe pero nunca podría decirlo, al menos no a éste Trunks

El muchacho bajó de la azotea hacia la casa dejando a su padre solo, las últimas palabras que escuchó de él le conmovieron, talvez no fueron una declaración de cariño o un abrazo de padre a hijo, ni siquiera había logrado que le diera la cara, pero para él significaron muchísimo, era como si Vegeta le admitiera como hijo, como si le quisiera o como si sintiera algo de orgullo por él. O quizá fue su forma de despedirse…

-------------------------

Al día siguiente, según lo anunciado, Trunks se preparó para partir de este tiempo, todos sus nuevos amigos se presentaron a despedirlo, hasta podría jurar que el espíritu de Goku de alguna manera también estuvo unos instantes con ellos.

Entre todas las caras familiares faltaba la de su padre, sintió tristeza ciertamente, pero recordó su despedida privada y sonrió satisfecho, no fue la mejor conversación de su vida pero definitivamente la guardaría en su memoria para siempre… se acercó a su nave y fue donde lo vio en una esquina, como siempre alejado de todos los demás, pero presente al menos, más de lo que el joven de cabellos lilas podría esperar y tras un pequeño gesto por parte de su padre que él decidió interpretar como afecto, abordó, de ahora en adelante se daría la oportunidad de soñar…

Vegeta lo miró alejarse, su partida significaba también otra cosa, también debía partir, la inmensidad del Universo le aguardaba… Decidió esperar un día más, sería mejor que sus heridas sanaran completamente para estar preparado para cualquier peligro… y así pasó otro día y otro más…

El viaje fue pospuesto en muchas más ocasiones, todos los días se auto-engañaba con una excusa diferente, hasta que una mañana el saiya olvidó por completo que debía irse y de alguna manera -sin tener conciencia de ello- adoptó al pequeño planeta azul que –según él- tantas desgracias le había traído, como su hogar…

**FIN**

-------------------------

¡¡Hola a Todos!!

Espero les haya gustado. Este fanfic lo había comenzado hace muchísimo tiempo y estoy extasiada por haberlo terminado, ojala que la inspiración me dure bastante pues tengo tantos proyectos que me cuesta escoger uno.

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, cualquier tipo de comentario siempre es apreciado y por supuesto: ¡Gracias por Leerme!

¡Saludos! Melikav


End file.
